MAMA Baekhyun
by HanHun
Summary: Baekhyun makes his way over to his good friend, Sehun's house. Only, Maknae Sehun isn't found. SeBaek For Charlol308 and (Shoot) Anonymous.
1. Chapter 1

**MAMA Baekhyun. Ha, get it?**

 **It's only called this 'cause I'm currently listening to MAMA and I couldn't think of anything else to call it.**

 **I'll also put it up to my personal page.**

 **So, here we go. (Here we go, here we go. Yeah~ Yeah~ Yeah~)**

Byun Baek Hyun; A bright and chearful teenager. His gorgeous blue eyes and wavy black hair with glowing brown highlights got all the girls. His 'admirers' were always around him, he was never alone. He was very kind and loves to socialize with people, even if he didn't know the person.

Anyway, Baekhyun, what his friends called him, was walking towards one of his friends house right at this moment.

Oh Se Hun.

His maknae friend.

Actually, Sehun was the maknae in the little friend group. Baekhyun was the sixth oldest in the group. After Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho and Lay.

The group consisted of twelve people, after Baekhyun was Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, then Sehun. The group even had their own name, being probably the cutest and smartest - may I add hotest as well? - guys in the school being together all at once.

EXO; Was their name, being that hot was not normal. They _must_ of came from another planet. EXO PLANET.

 _Of topic again._

Baekhyun had now made his way to Sehun's house. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He ringed the doorbell.

No answer.

Baekhyun must of figured that Sehun was probably showering or sleeping, or out.

No. The curtains were open. Sehun _never_ leaves the house with out at least closing the living room and kitchen curtains. It wasn't like him to go out with them open.

But luckly all of the EXO member had spare keys to everybody's places.

He got his keys out, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Sehun's place wasn't very large, but not small either. It was the size of a three-people apartment. There was three bedroom in the place. And when ever EXO stayed over, four in each room. Sehun, Kai and Tao always got the beds, since they were the three maknaes of EXO.

Baekhyun walked around the house, before hearing a crying sound coming from Sehun's bedroom. He quickly raced towards the door, worried of what had happened to the boy. He slammed open the door, finding nothing, but more and louder crying.

He looked down in front of the bed, there was a little kid sitting on the floor, crying. Baekhyun thought the kid looked like Sehun. He laughed at the thought. Then his eyes widened.

"Sehun?" He asked, walking over to the toddler and crouching down to his height.

The kid looked up, his deep brown hair getting in the way of his weeping brown eyes. The boy cried more, before lunging at Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck, crying into the crook of it.

Baekhyun shushed the boy, telling him it will be alright. Then moments after, he finally trusted the older one, and opened up to Baekhyun.

"What happened Sehun?"

"I was p-playing with t-that toy gun that X-xiuMin-Hyung gave me, an-and it turned me i-into a b-baby" Little Sehun explained, crying the whole way through it.

"It's okay Dongsaeng, we'll sort this out" Baekhyun the boy once more, sitting Sehun against his lap.

 **Hey, whataya think?**

 **This was gonna be just a one-shot for my friend Charlol308 and my other friend who doesn't actually have a profile (that's you Chloe) but, it might turn out as a real story.**

 **Who knows**

 **And yes, I know. Luhan, Kris and Tao(?) has left the group, but, no one want's them to be left out. I had to put them in, it's just natural.**

 **So, hope you two enjoy, and well, others, and, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Read and Review Oppa's, Unnie's, Dongsaeng's.**

 **EOP1988, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAMA, MAMA!**

 **Finally gonna start MAMA Baekhyun's second chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

The older boy had ended up falling asleep at his dongsaeng's small house. The younger one had fallen asleep as well, laying all over Baekhyun's chest and lap.

Baekhyun was the first one to awaken, he tried to sit up, but that's when he found Sehun sleeping on him.

"Aw, so cute" Baekhyun whispered, stroking the boys hair.

Sehun moved in his sleep, making Baekhyun think he had woke him up. Sehun's eyes suddenly snapped open. _Damn it. I woke him!_

"Hey bud, how are you feeling?" Baekhyun asked as the younger boy sit up from his position.

"Am I sick?" Sehun asked, speaking much like a baby now. He had noticed it, covered his mouth, uncovered it, then screamed.

"Hey, hey, calm down Sehun. It's okay" The now crying Sehun looked up at Baekhyun. The older boy wiped away the younger boys now forming tears.

"We'll figure this out. But for now, I'm gonna treat like my own son"

"That's weird Baekhyun-Hyung"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is" Baekhyun had glared at the boy who glared right back.

"Do you want some bubble-tea?"

"YES! Let's go!" Sehun raced out the bedroom door, then coming back in and yelling at Baekhyun to hurry up. The older one laughed, getting up and running after the boy.

They had arrived safely at the Bubble-Tea Café. Sehun was sipping on his vanilla pearl bubble-tea while Baekhyun was enjoying a caramel ice-cream.

"Hyung?"

"Mm?"

"Can you sue Xiumin-Hyung for me?"

"Why?"

"Because he turned me into a baby"

"I don't think I need to sue him for that Sehun"

"Yes you do"

"Sehun" The boy looked up with a giggle on his face, swinging his little legs under the table.

"Yes Hyung?"

"You'll like being a toddler" Baekhyun smiled at the boy. "Trust me"

"How?"

"It just will be... You will get bubble-tea everyday"

"I always get bubble-tea everyday"

"..."

Sehun laughed, sipping once on his bubble-tea again.

They had soon finished their little café 'date'. Baekhyun had taken Sehun back to his place, the poor boy had fallen asleep in the car. Probably drank to much bubble-tea.

Baekhyun had layed his dongsaeng on his own bed, pulling the comforters up to Sehun's neck. The boy was still in dreamland.

The awake one sighed, and sat down in his computer chair, getting out his phone to text one of his members.

 _[Baekhyun: Min Seok]_

He waited a few minutes before the older one had replied.

 _[Xiumin: What is it?]_

 _[Baekhyun: What was with that toy?]_

 _[Xiumin: What toy?]_

 _[Baekhyun: The gun]_

 _[Xiumin: Gun?]_

 _[Baekhyun: The one that you gave Sehun]_

 _[Xiumin: I never gave no toy gun to Sehun. He's to old for toys]_

Baekhyun was confused. _If Xiumin-Hyung didn't give him the toy gun. Who did?_

Byun turned to the sleeping figure on his bed. Sehun was still sleeping. He was hugging one of the pillows. Baekhyun thought it was cute, until he saw Sehun's eyes tighten more, along with his hands.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun had gotten up to nudge the boy awake, finding no success, the hyung had lifted the dongsaeng up. That surely waked the boy up.

Sehun opened his eyes slowly, adjusting the light to his liking's, before fully opening them.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared"

Just like that, both their worlds came down.

 **Hey, wasn't expecting that, were you?**

 **A bit shorter then the first chapter, but, I** _ **needed**_ **to leave it hanging there.**

 **Sorry Pikachu's.**

 **Well, Read and Review. (And maybe try and guess what's gonna happen next. Hehe)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAMA Baekhyun. Baby Sehun.**

 **Hahah. *Dies down***

 **Let's start, shall we?**

"Hyung?"

"Yeah Maknae?" Baekhyun laughed. More like ultra maknae.

"Will I get back to normal?"

"I fell like you've asked that before..." The older looked down at Sehun, seeing him sipping on his bubble tea.

"Have you asked it before?" Sehun looked up at him with a hidious glare "It's an important question. So?"

"Um, we'll get you back to normal" Baekhyun smiled. "Trust me"

A few moments passed, each of them taking in the silence, before Sehun had ruined it.

"Should I though?"

"Should you what?"

"Trust you?" Baekhyun gave a glare at the young boy, making him laugh and run away.

"Yah! Come back here you little snitch!" Baekhyun shouted, running after the young one.

They ran all over the house, Sehun taking incredibly sharp turns while Baekhyun ending up slipping or crashing into walls. This is definitely gonna suck taking after this baby.

Finally, Baekhyun ran out of breath, and little Sehun had taken this opportunity to go hide somewhere.

"Oh, come on Sehun. Give me a break. Where ever you are, either come out and kill me, or come out and kill me" Baekhyun had been looking for the latter for about ten minutes, and he still couldn't find the little player - Yes, when Sehun was his original self, he had been one of the biggest players in their group.

Just then, Baekhyun heard a small creak coming from behind him. He quickly turned around t find no one there.

The creaking of the floor boards came again, Baekhyun had looked behind him again - Nothing

"Sehunnie. Please co~ Ugh!" Baekhyun fell to the floor, a loud thump was heard, followed by giggling from behind him.

The older one looked over his shoulder to see the ultra maknae.

"SEHUN~!" The younger one's eyes widened, looked around as Baekhyun was getting up from his fallen position. Then, as the older one turned around, the younger one bolted off.

"Damn it Sehun, not again!" Baekhyun whined, after chasing him... Again

They had both settled down now

Baekhyun had ended up getting a water gun, filled with freezing cold water, ad had manged to catch up to the little trickster... Yep, Sehun was soaked

...And cold. And probably sick now

Baby Sehun was wrapped up in a thick blanket. Mama Baekhyun was sitting far from him, having a very guilt look on is face

Then, Sehun sneezed

"Hyung?"

"...Y-yes?"

"You made me sick, you piece of sh~"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry... Do you want some bubble tea?"

"NO!"

"No?" Baekhyun was confused, Sehun never refused bubble tea

The younger one stood up... On the couch, he gave a hard glare to the older one.

"I hate you"

"W-what? Why?"

"BECAUSE I JUST DO!" And with that, Sehun jumped off the couch and ran out of the living room.

"S-sehun...?" Baekhyun sat there, his eyes widened. "I'm sorry"

 **They're getting shorter each chapter...**

 **I'm sorry... Much like Baekhyun is**

 **...**

 **To be honest, I had no idea where that came from**

 **But I gotta write down what I quickly thought of, before I forget the idea**

 **Well, I'll try and make the next chapter longer, sorry again guys**

 ***You've read, maybe you can review?***

 **oO~Pikachu~Oo**


End file.
